Hestia's Champion
by thedoctor544
Summary: When all but Hestia leave him Percy Jackson has to make due with what he has, he makes his way to Beacon Hills and Makes friends with Scott McCall an asthmatic teen and his scrawney friend stiles but Percy never could stay away from the supernatural for long could he.
1. Chapter 1

In this story im going to tell you some things but first I need to explain how I got there you see first things first im a demigod, son of Poseidon god of the seas and mortal women Sally Jackson, My name is Perseus jackson hero of olympus, one of the seven and a bunch of other stuff that I don't care to name right now and until a few months ago I was a part of a large dramatic and happy family of people like me with my girlfriend Annabeth by my side as co-leaders of camp half blood however after the last war with the giants a new demigod showed up at camp half blood with an army of hellhounds chasing him at least 50 all running at full sprint in an effort to kill the apparently glowing teen as soon as it looked like one would catch up a bow would materialize in his hand and he would swat the thing back just barely giving himself the time to escape I quickly analyzed the situation and leaped down the hill uncapping riptide and slicing through the hellhounds nearest to the boy and quickly stabbing and slashing at another two soon enough I saw arrows start to kill the ones who filled in the quickly closing circle around me I looked back and saw the boy aiming his bow over my shoulder killing a hellhound who had managed to sneak up on me I gave him a stiff nod and turned back to the fight rolling slashing and stabbing until there were none left I looked up from the mounds of golden dust to see the boy who I could now tell to have dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes a rural tan a strong enough figure it wasn't hard to tell who's child he was given his weapon and appearance.

"Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem man, im Percy, what's your name?.

"Brian, what is this place"

"Camp half blood." I said "Come on lets get you washed up its almost time for dinner."

in the weeks after brian was claimed as a son of Apollo and quickly became a good friend of mine I taught him swordsmanship and he gave me some tips on how to shoot better he became well renowned in camp for his skill in battle as after a week or two only Annabeth and I could beat him one on one and with his tutorage I actually mad progress in archery to the point that I would only miss the bullseye by a few inches most of the time however after a month at camp Brian was found dead in his cabin with a long slash wound across his stomach and the floor around him soaked with water, as much as I told them I hadn't the camp seemed convinced that I was his killer and the gods with them all but Hestia turned against me and after a few days my trial was set many wanted me killed for his death but the gods declared that I would be shown a single mercy for the deeds I had done for them, I was to be banished I was given two hours to pack and another to leave new york on the oath that I would never come back. and so I did I packed my belongings and called blackjack to me as he was the only one besides hestia to believe me I loaded him up and we flew wordlessly to my mothers apartment only to find a pit of smoking rubble and a few firemen who explained that lightning had struck the buildings exposed gas maine on the roof destroying the complex without any warning there were no survivors as I began to feel tears well in my eyes I saw a flash of light coming from an alleyway nearby I sprinted there and uncapped riptide rage at the god who did this filling me and clouding my mind I wan at the figure and held them by the front of their coat even in my rage I recognized the goddess before me.

"Hestia" I said quietly setting her on her feet and feeling the rage simmer into sadness as I dropped to my knees and started to sob I felt as my body started to shake the goddesses arms wrap around me enveloping me in a warmth and eventually a fire that didn't burn I looked up and in the flames I saw the memories of me giving hestia the pythos in the titan war and me fighting Kronos me and Annabeth falling into tartarus and landing in the cocyotus and fighting the goddess of poison and finally watching Leo hurl himself into the sky to defeat Gaea once more. After the memories played out the fire slowly put itself out and I was looking at Hestia's soft amber eyes filling me with hope as she spoke.

"Perseus, the others have betrayed you even now they feel their anger growing towards you you will soon find that your father has remove his power from your body but left your scent as strong as ever with your permission I would like to make you my champion and give you the power you will need to survive."

I looked at her in shock before bowing my head, "I would be honored to accept my position as your champion, Lady Hestia." suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug and felt the fire once again cover me in warmth I felt my eyes start to burn as they burst into bright blue flames as Hestia pulled a way the flames extinguished and I found that my black hair had turned brown and by eyes had turned a slightly darker amber than Hestia's I could no longer feel the cold air around me still enveloped in a comforting warmth.

"You have my abilities over fire you can conjure, throw, and control fire as you could with you water powers with the added ability of something called flame traveling, it allows you to travel from one fire to another but as you can conjure fire anywhere you can imagine all you must do is start a fire next to you and and another where you want to go and then imagine yourself walking out of the fire on the other side while stepping into the one next to you you can take others with you but the more you take the more energy it will take to do so. And finally hope you can both provide and take away hope for others all you need to do for this is look into their souls by focusing on the heat coming off of them and when you see it you can either give them hope or take it away."

"Thank you Lady Hestia I will use your gifts wisely."

"It was my honor Perseus but there is one thing I need you to do."

"Anything my lady" I say I can feel that this will take a while.

"I need you to go to Beacon Hills and find Scott Mccall he will need you help within the next few years."

 **Love it? Hate it? leave a review telling me if you want me to continue this story.**


	2. Red Eyes

It had been around a week since I made it to beacon hills on my first day I managed to set up camp a few miles off of one of the jogging trails in the woods and found that hestia had supplied me with a credit card for food and cloths and a note telling me that I was to enroll myself at the local high school in order to get close to Scott and his friends. I groaned lightly at that knowing that Hestia wanted me to finish my education while I was attending before my head snapped up hearing a low growl come from my left only to see a slightly tall man with almost pale skin, black hair and some serious sideburns.

"Hey! What are you-" I was cut off as the man snarled ar me shifting into an attack position and charging at me with speed that shouldn't have been possible, as he got within a foot of me I stepped to the side ducked down and spun my leg out under him effectively sending him tumbling into some bushes behind me, I quickly ran up to him and pined him up against a tree he seemed to recover and tried to push me off of him to no avail, my demigod strength being more than enough to contain him for the time being. "Now as I was saying, what are you doing here" as an afterthought I added "And What are you." I could feel his aura now that I was in close proximity with him it seemed more primitive something more powerful than a human but nowhere near a demigods strength. He attempted to struggle for a bit longer before slowly lowering his head.

"My name is Derek Hale I came to see why I could smell the sea when were a few hundred miles from the nearest ocean, and as for what I am, im a werewolf." I almost laughed at how stupid the notion was I had fought werewolves before and Derek was nowhere close to their level of power.

"Nice try but ive had a few experiences with wolves before and you don't quite seem to match up." he held up one of his hands to show that he was going to do something I nodded and he slowly grabbed my wrist before placing my hand over his heart so that I could feel its beating.

"Im telling the truth you would be able to feel it if I wasn't." he seemed to be acknowledging that I had more power than him so I slowly released my grip on him letting him step off of the tree. Normally I wouldn't much care for his apparent submission but I needed some help.

" So werewolf huh? no offense but you don't seem to be as powerful as the others ive gone up against." my tone was mildly questioning and I could see him tense lightly as I questioned his strength.

"I don't know what kind of wolf you've been facing but if they're more powerful than me then I don't think I want to." realizing how that must have sounded he added " I only mean that my family is usually one of the stronger groups in the room" I nodded slowly filing that away for later if he was closer to the top of the werewolf scale then I probably wouldn't have much trouble around here.

"Ok one last thing" I said remembering a part of my job here. "Where can I find

school supplies?"

With the help of Derek and Hestia's credit card I soon had all of my school supplies and a small apartment on the edge of beacon hills caus, as much as I enjoy camping I do like to have a roof over my head when a storm hits and the thunder rolls in. Unfortunately I could not move into my apartment for another week or so until the person before me had finished moving out.

A few night later I woke up to screaming coming from a mile or so to my left I jumped up and ran towards it watching the trees blur around me as I sprinted I soon found myself watching as a large black creature with piercing red eyes bit into the side of a scrawny latino teenager. Cursing under my breath I ran towards them jumping a few feet ahead and kicking the monster off of him I grabbed him and started running towards the sound of the road nearby I put my hand over his mouth shocking him into consciousness as I felt fire spread across my other hand and held it gently over the boys wound feeling small tendrils of heat seep into and cauterize the deep bite marks before slowly putting the skin back together the boy who I could now tell was only a year or so younger than me looked at me in shock before promptly passing out.

 **Sorry for the long wait, ive had a long bit of low creativity but its starting to come back so i should be updating this and maybe adding a few chapters to my other story as well. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


End file.
